


Dragon Age: New Game!

by Noir3



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Fanservice, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir3/pseuds/Noir3
Summary: Taking place years after Trespasser and the events of VII, our Dragon Age friends find themselves on a mysterious mission. When getting to the mentioned location they're ambushed by thousands of undead, things start looking grim but a sudden explosion of magic saves their lives and sends them to Gamindustri: the world of games!





	1. The World of Games

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary said, this story takes place a few years after Trespasser and Hyperdimension Neptunia VII. Why are Nethras, Bull, Varric, and Cassandra taking on a mission after so long? I dunno go with it!
> 
> You don't have to know about both games to know any of what's going on but I would only recommend reading if you have at least played one of these series. That being said if you haven't played Dragon Age or Hyperdimension Neptunia I'd highly recommend them both!

The rain poured and crashed on the ground as the exhausted group fended off the undead.

"There's no end to them!" Cassandra shouted.

"And no way out!" Varric added. It was true, the group found themselves completely surrounded by a thick wave of undead in a matter of seconds. From where they had no idea.

"I never thought I'd be done in like this..." Nethras mumbled.

"Don't give me that crap, we're getting out of this!" Bull yelled in his direction.

"Nice optimistic thinking Tiny, but we're going to need a miracle to get out of this mess!" Varric stated. 

"Wait, what's that?" Cassandra pointed to a small light above the group.

"A light?" Nethras asked. The light in question grew bigger and lowered to the ground, as soon as it hit it exploded.

"What the fu-!" Bull's exclamation was cut off when the explosion swallowed the group leaving no trace of them behind.

\------------------------------

The first thing Nethras felt was hard ground beneath him, and the sound of water rushing nearby. When he prompted himself up with his remaining arm, he noticed he was in a cave system of some sort.

'Where am I?' He wondered. "Hello? Cassandra? Varric? Vhenan?" He called out for his teammates, but received no answer. He decided to press on, as he wondered the caves he saw a few metal bridges that provided paths over ravines. 'This place is inhabited?' He continued over the bridge, as he turned the corner he saw daylight ahead. 

Before he could reach the possible exit a creature he had never seen before rushed in front of him, the creature looked like some sort of blob with eyes... and dog ears? It was small though so he figured it was weak. He summoned his sword and took a slash at the creature, his theory was correct and the creature went down without much of a fight. What happened next startled him however, instead of just dying the creature lit up and exploded into dozens of hexagonal shaped crystals which disappeared soon after.

"What the hell?" He questioned the entire situation, with the path no longer blocked he exited the cave. Snow crunched under his feet, cold crisp wind blew his hair around. "Where... am I?" He thought out loud. Looking down he noticed footprints in the snow that lead on for a while ahead of him, he figured it was a good lead in finding someone. He followed them until he came to a clearing where much of the snow was disturbed, some of the trees had slash marks on them as well.

"Ha! You like that? Stupid dummy!" 

"Big meanie!"

"Hey! Knock it off!"

Nethras heard voices west of him so he decided to investigate. Upon reaching the people he heard the first one he noticed was Bull, he was being pelted by snowballs by two little girls. The girls wore the exact same coat but one pink and the other cyan, one also had longer hair than the other but other than that they looked exactly the same.

"Er, what's going on here?" He asked when he approached the three. 

The little girl in pink spoke first. "This big jerk made Rom cry! So I'm gunna make him cry!" She said angrily, throwing a snowball directly at Bull's face. 

The other girl sniffed. "H-he's scary..." 

"Hey I said I was sorry!" Bull defended.

"Um, please stop pelting my husband with snowballs, maybe it was just a misunderstanding... whatever happened." He said getting in between them. 

Both girls looked shocked for a moment. "What? You're married to this dummy?!" The louder girl spoke.

"Two men getting married? I thought that only happened in Vert's stories..." the other girl said quietly.

Nethras coughed. "let's just sweep that under the rug for now, what exactly happened?" 

"Um, we were out hunting monsters... and then he came out of the woods looking really really scary..." The more timid girl spoke.

"Yeah! Is this some sort of new prank? Why would you dress yourself like that? To scare helpless little girls? You sick perverted weirdo!" The pink girl spat insult after insult at him.

"What do you mean? This is just what I look like, haven't you seen a qunairy before?" Bull asked.

Both girls looked at each other. "qunairy?" They asked in unison.

"I don't think we're in Thedas anymore..." Nethras mumbled to Bull.

"No kidding." Bull said bitterly.

"Um..." the quiet girl spoke "sorry for... being mean, my big sister Blanc says some people just can't help they way they look." She apologized.

"Yeah sorry, but this is still your fault. You should've said so sooner!" The other girl also apologized(?).

Bull laughed. "No harm done!"

"Hey woah! You only have one arm!" The pink twin exclaimed.

"Wow..." the other breathed.

"Oh this, this happened a while ago so don't worry about it."

"How did you loose it?" The timid girl asked.

Nethras sighed. "That's a long story..."

Bull nodded. "Now would you mind telling us where we are?" 

"Are you stupid? You're in Lowee." 

"You really don't know?" 

"I have a hunch we may be in a different world." Nethras spoke up.

"A different world? Oh, no problem then! We can send you back, we know someone who goes to goes to different worlds all the time!" The loud girl stated.

"Yeah, miss Neptune is a dimension tripping pro!" The timid girl said with stars in her eyes. Nethras didn't know what to think, the fact that there was someone in this world who could travel to other worlds or that they were even in a different world to begin with. His thoughts were interrupted when Bull asked the two girls their names.

"I'm Ram, the CPU Candidate of Lowee! And don't you forget it!"

"I'm Rom, I'm also the CPU Candidate for Lowee! It's nice to meet you!" 

"What's a CPU Candidate?" Bull asked again.

"Ugh this is annoying, you can call us goddesses instead!" Ram pouted.

"We rule Lowee with our older sister, Blanc. She's the CPU!" Rom gleefully added. Both Nethras and Bull took a moment to register what they said.

"WHAT?!" They both screamed.

"Huehuehue... that's right peasants, bow to your goddess!" Ram said with a smug grin.

"Ram..." Rom interrupted her.

"Ok... don't actually." 

"Y-you mean you two a-are really??" Nethras stuttered.

"That's bullshit, you seriously expect me to believe that two little girls are goddesses?" Bull growled.

"We can prove it! Rom defended.

"Yeah, keep your eyes on us you idiots!" In a moment to twins held out their hands and out of nowhere two oddly shaped crystals appeared in their hands, shortly after they touched the crystals to their chests and they were swallowed by a blinding light.

"Transformation..."

"...complete!" 

All denial of the twins being goddesses were instantly shattered, where the girls once stood now two floating entities took their place. They now wore white and pink accented skin-tight suits, Roms once brown hair now blue and Rams pink. Their pupils also glowed the same shape as the crystals they held just a moment ago.

"Believe us now?" Ram bragged.

"Please believe us." Rom pleaded.

Nethras shrugged. "What is with this world?" 

"I'm getting a headache from all this..." Bull muttered.

The twins floated closer to the pair. "Hey, you don't have a place to stay do you?" Ram asked. Bull and Nethras shook their heads. 

"That's ok, you can come back to the basilicom with us." Rom suggested.

"That sounds great." Nethras agreed.

"What's a basilicom?" Bull asked.

"Think of it like a base of operations." Ram answered. "C'mon let's go!" 

Both twins returned to their human forms and began running away.

"This way!" Rom giggled.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves into a new adventure!" Nethras smiled at Bull.

"Great, just what we needed. By the way, you didn't see Varric or Cassandra at all did you?" 

"No I haven't." 

Bull crossed his arms. "I think we should make that priority number one then." Nethras nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey we're going to leave you behind!" Ram shouted from ahead. The two exchanged looks before heading after the twins.

\------------------------------

The twins guided the elf and gunairy away from the snowy fields to the most colourful city the two had ever seen, snow was gently falling all throughout the new city. The buildings themselves were amazing enough, roofs as well as some streets glimmered in every spectrum of the rainbow. 

"In Lowee it snows all year round." Rom informed them.

"Its like Christmas everyday!" Ram cheered. Nethras and Bull chuckled at the twins excitement over their own city.

"So where's the basilicom?" Nethras asked.

Rom and Ram pointed to a large castle-like building near the centre of the city.

"That's where we live." Rom said.

"It's also where annoying people go to complain to big sis about improvements or whatever." Ram added.

"So what's your sister like, you said she's the CPU of this place." Bull asked curiously.

"She's really nice..." Rom smiled.

"But don't piss her off, or you'll be sorry!" 

The couple exchanged looks of worry at Rams last remark. They continued to sightsee on their way to the basilicom, Bull was getting glances from the local townsfolk as they past which irritated him a bit.

"And here we are!" Ram yelled pushing open the doors to the basilicom. The twins took off their coats and hung them on a nearby rack, revealing their short grey dresses underneath.

"C'mon, sis is this way!" 

"Eheheh yay!" 

The twins ran down the hall and turned around the corner, Nethras and Bull trying their best to keep up. Around the corner Rom and Ram stood in front of a pair of huge doors.

"I think she's talking to someone." Ram whispered.

"It sounds like Miss Vert." Rom whispered back.

The two made count down gestures before slamming the huge doors open.

"Blanc! We brought someone home!" Ram yelled running into the large room.

"They're from another world!" Rom said close behind.

Nethras saw two women sitting at a table in the centre of the room, the woman on the right was short and wearing white coat and dress that complimented her short brown hair well. The woman on the left had long blonde hair and was wearing a revealing white and green royal-looking dress. He blushed slightly when he noticed her enormous breasts that she seemed to be pushing up with her arms

Both women looked up in surprise at the sudden interruption.

"Rom! Ram! How many times have I told you brats not to interrupt my meetings!" 

"Come now Blanc, they're just children. You should let them have their fun!" The royal woman said taking a sip of her tea. "My my, who are these fine gentlemen you've brought to us?" Bull swore he saw her purposely shake her breasts.

"These two said they're from another world so we they need your help or whatever." Ram said.

"Is that right?" Blanc asked.

"Yeah, we don't know how it happened so we don't exactly know where to begin." Nethras added to Rams statement.

Blanc stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Are you sure you're not Neptune in disguise?"

"Who?"

The tall blonde woman stood up and walked over to the two, looking at Bull with a hint of curiosity.

"Heavens this is an amazing cosplay! How long does it take to do your makeup for such a thing?" She asked

"Cos...play? No you've got it wrong I'm not wearing a costume at all, this is what I actually look like." Bull grunted.

"Truly? Well, this is the first time I've seen someone quite like you." The blonde woman said turning her attention to Nethras. "Oh my, your arm...!"

Nethras sighed like before when the twins asked also. "Its complicated don't ask." Vert nodded at his words.

"Hold on Vert, I think introductions are in order here." Blanc said to Vert walking over. "I'm Blanc, the CPU of this nation; Lowee." 

Vert bowed her head. "I am Vert, the beautiful CPU of the island nation; Leanbox." Vert said graciously, again shaking her breasts.

"This is all so bizarre... you're also a CPU? A-anyways, I'm Nethras, and this my husband, Iron Bull. 

"How's it going?"

Blanc and Vert exchanged looks of surprise. "Well, this is an unexpected revelation." Vert said with a smile. "Oh it's just like my fanfictions!" She beamed with sparkling eyes.

"That's the last thing I expected, but you're free to stay in the meanwhile." Blanc said gently. "We will discuss your situation tomorrow, for now I'll show you a room you can stay in." 

"Indeed, I believe I shall take my leave then, Blanc. Let us continue this meeting at a later time." Vert said, the sound of her heels clacking on the tile flooring as she left."

"Bye-bye Miss Vert!" Rom waved. Vert blew her a kiss before closing the door.

"Uh..." Nethras started.

"Ignore that, she doesn't have a sister so she likes to treat mine like they're hers, much to my annoyance." Blanc interrupted. "This way please, I presume you'll want to stay in the same room?" She asked.

"Yes please." Bull replied.

"It'll be arranged then."

\------------------------------

Nethras collapsed on the bed, letting out an exhausted sigh.

"I never in a million years would've thought I would find myself trapped in a different world." 

"Well, it's not so bad. We're lucky we ran into each other, makes me wonder if Varric and Cassandra are also together." Bull said sitting on the bed beside him.

"That's true, but maybe they weren't as lucky. I just hope they at least found a city like we did." 

"Heh, I bet Varric is having a field day right now taking all sorts of notes." Bull joked.

Nethras laughed "Or freaking out." He added, making Bull laugh as well.

"Oh come here you." Bull purred pinning Nethras to the bed."

"You always know what I need." He chuckled.


	2. Cancelled

I'm sorry to say I've decided to cancel this little work. I guess it was just more of an experiment to see how I could write a crossover, but truth be told I don't really have a knack for it and it's not very fun to write so many completely different characters.

And this is easily my least popular fic so I don't feel incredibly bad for cancelling it but if you did read it and were looking forward to more I'm terribly sorry. However Emotional Wounds Never Fully Fade is still going strong and I promise I'll get that last chapter of The Bull and The Elf out soon!

One more thing I'm currently rewriting The Bull and The Elf with a plot but I have no idea when the first chapter will be published as I want the chapters to be long and have proper character development for Nethras!

K Thx Bai! 

~Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and characters may be updated over time.


End file.
